Internal combustion engines are known. The most common types of piston engines are two-stroke engines and four-stroke engines. These types of engines include a relatively large number of parts, and require numerous auxiliary systems, e.g., lubricant systems, cooling systems, intake and exhaust valve control systems, and the like, for proper functioning.